Jiraiya's Geschenk
by ViviAliasTobi
Summary: Ein OneShot über Naruto's Geburtstag, ein wichtiges Geschenk und die wahren Gefühle des eiskalten Uchiha Sasuke. LESEPROBE : Als die ersten kamen und ihm zum Geburtstag gratulierten und die Hand schüttelten war Naruto doch mehr als überrascht. Er war regelrecht geschockt. Ein paar Kinder schenkten ihm sogar selbst gepflückte Blumen. Hallo! Selbst gepflückte Blumen!


Naruto wachte früh morgens auf. Heute war sein Geburtstag und er hatte seine Freunde zum Essen eingeladen, weshalb er noch einkaufen gehen musste und noch Vorbereitungen zu treffen hatte. Also sprang er schnell unter die Dusche und machte sich innerhalb von unglaublichen 10 Minuten komplett fertig. Da seine Haare sehr wiederspenstig waren, musste er sie nie Haargel benutzen im Gegensatz zu Sasuke. A propos, heute war ja das erste Mal seit drei Jahren, dass Naruto zusammen mit seinen **GANZEN **Freunden seinen Geburtstag feiern konnte, was Sasuke miteinbezog. Ja, der wilde Blondschopf hatte es tatsächlich geschafft Sasuke zurück nach Konoha zu bringen. Das beste aber war, dass Naruto endlich von wirklich allen Dorfbewohnern respektiert und geachtet wurde. Seit dem Vorfall mit Pain wurde er als Held gefeiert und jetzt, da Akatsuki und Orochimaru besiegt waren und Danzou mit Kabuto aus Hi-No-Kuni geflohen war, zweifelte niemand mehr daran, dass der einstige Frechdachs eines Tages den Titel des Hokage erlangen würde. Doch bis dahin war es noch ein langer Weg und Naruto wusste das.

Und trotzdem hatte der Uzumaki das Gefühl, dass ihm etwas wichtiges fehlen würde. Ganz in den Gedanken versunken, was diese Leere in seinem Herzen füllen könnte, griff Naruto nach seinen Haustürschlüsseln und verließ seine Wohnung. Auf dem Markt war noch nicht viel los und er war dankbar dafür, denn so musste er nie lange warten um die Sachen zu kaufen, die er brauchen würde. Er hatte sich etwas ganz besonderes zum Kochen ausgedacht: Als Vorspeise würde er eine einfache Tomatensuppe kochen. Der Hauptgang würden Pizzen sein die er selbst macht und bei denen er für jeden seiner Freunde den Lieblingsbelag verwenden würde. Als Nachtisch wird er versuchen selbst Eis zu machen. Er weiß nur noch nicht ob er einfaches Karamelleis oder doch eher Kirschblüteneis machen soll. Doch als Naruto gerade seinen Lieblingssupermarkt betrat -der hat immer die besten Instant-Ramen- fiel ihm sofort ein Plakat mit dem neusten Angebot ins Auge: Karamell 50% reduziert. Na das muss ja wohl ein Zeichen sein. Nachdem er alle benötigten Sachen gekauft hatte, machte er sich wieder auf den Weg zu seiner Wohnung, doch kaum war er aus dem Store draußen kamen einige Menschen auf ihn zu.

Er wusste nicht was sie wollten, denn obwohl er früher an seinem Geburtstag und dem gleichzeitigen Todestag des vierten Hokage beschimpft und auch geschlagen wurde, so hatten sich diese Attacken doch gelegt. Immerhin hatte er ganz Konoha gerettet und das öfter als nur einmal. Überrascht blieb der Blondschopf stehen und wartete darauf, dass die Dorfbewohner ihm sagten was sie wollten.

Als die ersten kamen und ihm zum Geburtstag gratulierten und die Hand schüttelten war Naruto doch mehr als überrascht. Er war regelrecht geschockt. Ein paar Kinder schenkten ihm sogar selbst gepflückte Blumen. Hallo? Selbst gepflückte Blumen? Vielleicht hatte er sich im Datum vertan und heute war doch der erste April. Obwohl es nicht so unüblich in Konoha war, dass sogar im Oktober noch einige Wildblumen blühten. Doch warum um alles in der Welt sollten die Dorfbewohner, die ihn erst seit kurzem für voll nahmen, zum Geburtstag gratulieren? Naruto verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Bis zu seiner Wohnung wurde er von allen möglichen Leuten angehalten, die ihm gratulierten. Ein Mann der ein Geschäft mit Masken hatte überraschte Naruto jedoch am meisten. Er erinnerte sich noch gut wie ihn dieser Mann behandelt hatte, als Naruto ein Kind war. Natürlich war er ihm nicht mehr böse, doch als dieser Mann ihm eine Fuchsmaske schenkte, war der Blonde doch etwas misstrauisch.

"Ich weiß, dass ich eigentlich nicht das Recht habe dir diese Maske zu schenken, wenn man bedenkt wie ich mich damals verhalten habe. Doch nun weiß auch ich, wie sehr sich dieses Dorf, mich eingeschlossen, in dir geirrt hat Naruto. Sieh die Maske als Entschuldigung an, auch wenn ich weiß, dass du mir nie verzeihen kannst wie ich mich verhalten hatte. Das wahre Monster war wohl ich.", sagte der Mann mit gesenktem Kopf, als er Naruto die Maske hinhielt.

"Ich weiß gar nicht wovon Sie da reden, alter Mann." Naruto nahm die Maske mit einem strahlenden Lächeln entgegen, bedankte sich für das Geschenk und ging nachdem er dem Händler noch einen schönen Tag gewünscht hatte. Dieser merkte wie ihm Tränen in die Augen schossen.

"Naruto, du bist ein wirklich guter Junge. Dieses Dorf hat dich gar nicht verdient."

"Mhmm...Also in dem Buch sah da doch irgendwie einfacher aus." Ein blonder Junge der von oben bis unten mit Mehl übersäht war und hier und da sogar Eierschale an sich kleben hatte, sah misstrauisch auf sein selbstgmachtes Eis herab. Der Pizzateig lag bereits zum Ruhen im Kühlschrank und auch die Beläge für die Pizzen waren schon fertig geschnitten und zubereitet worden. Nur das Eis bereitete dem Blondschopf einige Probleme. Zum einen musste man wirklich unheimlich viel gleichzeitig machen und tausende von Schüsseln wurden benötigt. Das wäre ja nur halb so schlimm, wenn Naruto multi-tasking fähig wäre. Er wusste schon immer, dass die unterschiedliche Motorik von verschiedenen Körperteilen ihm Probleme breitete, aber als _so_ schlimm hatte er es noch nie empfunden. Er war gerade in einer Schüssel am rühren, als ihm eine geballte Ladung heißes Eigelb entgegen flog. Verdammt, das hatte er in dem heißen Wasserbad voll vergessen und da das Eigelb jetzt weg war, mussten neue Eier dran glauben. Doch was sollte er mit deren Eiweiß machen? Er hätte ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn er es unbenutzt wegschütten müsste. Immerhin hatte das Eiweiß die gleichen Rechte wie das Eigelb und wäre er nicht so schusselig, dann müsste er auch keine neuen Eier verwenden.

"Ich habs! Ich mach einfach ein großen Spiegelei nur aus Eiweiß zum Mittagessen! Wahhh...Ich bin ein Genie :) Aber dann müsste ich ja auf Ichiraku's verzichten...NEEEEIIIIN! :(" Und so beschloss er einfach, das Eiweiß wegzuschütten. Es würde ihm schon verzeihen, immerhin hatte er einen triftigen Grund dafür!

Nach ein paar Stunden, -oder waren es Minuten?- lag das Eis im Gefrierfach und musste nur noch gefrieren. Da noch Zeit war bis seine Gäste -wie das klingt...als ob er eine Galaparty schmeißen würde- kamen, beschloss der blonde Chaot noch etwas trainieren zu gehen. Denn ob Geburtstag oder nicht, seine tägliche Routine konnte er nicht einfach vernachlässigen. So machte er sich fertig -was mit dem ganzen Dreck vom Kochen doch etwas länger dauerte- und verließ seine Wohnung zum zweiten Mal für diesen Tag.

Um zu seinem Trainingsplatz zu kommen, musste Naruto am Hokageturm vorbeigehen, da dieser in dem Wald hinter dem genannten Sitz des Hokage und der Felswand mit den Hokageköpfen lag. Er war schon fast an dem Turm vorbei, als plötzlich Tsunade nach ihm rief und ihn zu sich winkte.

"Ey, alte Schachtel. Was is' los?"

"Sei nicht so frech, du Rotzlöffel. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag." Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, so wie sie es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht hatte.

"Dankeschön.", sagte der Blonde, über dessen Gesicht sich ein breites Grinsen zog. "Aber du kommst doch heute Abend, oder?"

"Ja, natürlich! Nur als ich dich gesehen hab, ist mir noch etwas eingefallen...Hier." Sie überreichte Naruto eine kleine Kiste mit einem Brief. Fragend zog dieser eine Augenbraue hoch und sah die Hokage an, doch diese wies nur auf den Briefumschlag.

_Für Naruto von Jiraja_ , stand auf diesem, in der unverwechselbaren Schrift seines Meisters geschrieben. Für einen Augenblick war es still. Keiner der beiden sagte ein Wort, bis Naruto die Stille brach.

"Danke, Oma. Ich mach es nach dem Training auf.", ein schwaches, aber immerhin ehrliches Lächeln war auf den Lippen des Blonden zu sehen.

"Er wäre sicher stolz auf dich. Ich-nein, wir alle sind sehr stolz auf dich, Naruto. Bleib so wie du bist und lass den Kopf nicht hängen."

"Na klar. Kennst mich doch. Wir sehen uns heute Abend, nicht wahr Oma?"

"Ja -warte...Hast du mich schon wieder Oma genannt? Bleib stehen du freche Nudel! HEY!"

Doch der blonde Wirbelwind war schon wieder mit seinem typischen Naruto-Lächeln verschwunden.

"Was war in der Schachtel?"

Tsunade drehte sich wieder zum Eingang des Hokageturms um.

"Ach, du bist es. Das war ein Geschenk von Jiraja. Naruto's altem Meister. Er hat es mir zur Aufbewahrung gegeben, als er sich auf den Weg zu Pain machte. Er wusste schließlich, dass er nicht wiederkommen würde."

"Dann ist Naruto dieses Geschenk sicher sehr wichtig."

"Ich sag dir eins Uchiha, nur weil Naruto dich mit offenen Armen empfangen und dir alles verziehen hat, heißt das nicht, dass das für den Rest des Dorfes auch gilt. Also, wenn du auch nur daran denkst ihn zu verletzten wirst du dir wünschen Orochimaru hätte dich absobiert!" Wütend wandte sie sich nun vollständig zu der Figur im Schatten des Eingangs hin. Sasuke Uchiha, der Verräter Konoha's, trat einen Schritt nach vorne und sah der Hokage fest und emotionslos in die Augen. Er bereute, was er getan hatte. Besonders, was er Naruto, seinem besten Freund und der wahrscheinlich einzigen Person auf der Welt, der er etwas bedeutete, angetan hatte. Doch er konnte es nicht rückgängig machen. Er war besessen gewesen von seiner Rache und dem Drang stärker zu werden. Konoha konnte ihm keine Macht schenken, Orochimaru schon. Er war jung und dumm und auch wenn er es niemals laut zugeben würde, einfach nur schwach. Es war peinlich, wie leicht er sich als Uchiha hat beeinflussen lassen und noch peinlicher war es, dass Naruto ihm erst sagen musste, wie peinlich das Ganze war. Doch das schlimmste war immernoch, dass seine ganze Rache eine einzige Lüge war. Dieser Tobi, oder wie auch immer er hieß, hatte ihm die Wahrheit über den Uchiha-Vorfall erzählt. Natürlich wollte er sich an Konoha rächen, denn sie alle wussten, dass Sasuke's Ziel die Rache an seinem Bruder war. Doch eben nicht alle wussten die Wahrheit. So entschied er für sich selbst, nur den Verantwortlichen für die Tragödie zu töten. Sein Clan war selbst schuld, dass er gestorben war. Ein Haufen von Idioten die sich von Machtgier haben leiten lassen und dann untergingen.

Nein, er wollte denjenigen töten, der seinen Bruder hat die Drecksarbeit machen lassen: Danzou. Ihm kam es nur gelegen, dass dieser ein Nukenin wurde, denn so war erlaubt gewesen ihn zu töten. Tsunade hatte ihn auf die Mission geschickt, ihn zurückzubringen und eigentlich wollte er ihn auch _lebend_ zurückbringen, da es die erste Mission war, auf die sie ihn alleine geschickt hat. Wahrscheinlich hatte Naruto gemerkt, wie sehr ihn die einfachen Missionen langweilten und wollte ihm einen Gefallen tun, indem er mit Tsunade sprach.

Pech war jetzt nur, dass dieser Vollidiot Danzou ihn noch provozieren musste, denn nun hatte er die Mission nur halb zur Zufriedenheit der Hokage aufgeführt.

"Sasuke, ich bin nicht sauer wegen der Mission falls du das denkst, aber Naruto ist mir, nein, er ist dem ganzen Dorf sehr wichtig und uns ans Herz gewachsen. Der Junge hat einfach eine Gabe. Immerhin hat er sogar geschafft sich mit einem Uchiha zu befreunden." Sie sah ihn nicht an als sie diese Worte aussprach und dennoch nickte er leicht. Ja, sie hatte Recht. Der Chaot hatte was, doch das würde Sasuke nie zugeben, denn ob sein Clan nun tot war oder nicht, er war immernoch ein Uchiha.

Eine Weile standen er und die Hokage noch so da und dachten über den Blondschopf nach, als ihm plötzlich etwas einfiel. "Sind wir fertig?", fragte er so ruhig und emotionslos wie immer.

"Hm? Ach so! Jaja, du kannst ruhig gehen. Vergiss aber bloß nicht, dass heute Naruto's Geburtstag ist. Wenn du ihn verletzt, dann bring ich dich um. Vergiss das nicht." Das sagte sie zwar in einem scherzhaftem Ton und trug ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, doch ihre Augen verrieten wie ernst es ihr war. Und owohl Sasuke von sich selbst überzeugt war, so zweifelte er keine Sekunde daran, dass diese Furie ihn kalt machen würde. Äußerlich jedoch, ließ er sich dies nicht anmerken.

Mit einem "Hn." verschwand er in Richtung Uchiha Anwesen, dass er wieder bezogen hatte. Er war mehr als nur überrascht gewesen, als Sakura ihm erzählt hatte, dass Naruto jeden Tag gekommen war und das ganze Viertel geputzt hatte, nachdem er von seiner Trainingsreise mit Jiraja zurückkam. Ein halbes Jahr lang war er Tag ein Tag aus hier her gekommen, nur weil er wollte, dass der junge Uchiha sein Haus direkt wieder beziehen konnte, wenn er ihn zurückgebracht hatte. Natürlich hatte Sasuke sich nicht bedankt. So tief würde er nicht sinken, doch Naruto hat auch keinen Dank erwartet und hätte die Haruno Sasuke nicht davon erzählt, dann wüsste er immernoch nicht warum alles nach ganzen drei Jahren so sauber war.

Der Witz an der ganzen Sache war ja, dass Naruto's Apartement aussah als hätte es jemand mit Briefbomben tapeziert. Ja, der blonde Chaot lebte in einem Schweinestall, putzt aber anderer Leute Haus.

"So ein Idiot."

Wow, das war wahrscheinlich das erste Mal, dass der junge Uchiha Selbstgespräche führte. Nein, das war das erste Mal, dass überhaupt ein Uchiha Selbstgespräche führte.

Langsam ging Sasuke zu seinem Kleiderschrank und öffnete diesen. Hinter seinen alten Kleidern hatte er ein Päckchen versteckt. Es wäre zwar nicht so, dass irgendjemand bei ihn ins Haus kommen würde -außer Naruto, wenn dieser ihn frägt ob sie zusammen trainieren wollen- aber er wollte es trotzdem verstecken. Vielleicht, weil es ihm doch leicht peinlich war. Das Päckchen war Naruto's Geburtstagsgeschenk und er konnte immernoch nicht glauben, dass er sich von Sakura und Hinata hat beraten lassen, was er seinem besten -besten oder einzigen?- Freund schenken soll. Und weil er keine Lust hatte sich doch noch selbst was zu überlegen, hatte er gekauft, was die Mädchen ihm wärmstens empfohlen hatten, obwohl es das schlimmste Geschenk der Welt war. Zumindest für einen Jungen. Und weil es ihm so unangenehm war Naruto dieses Geschenk vor allen Leuten zu geben, beschloss er es dem Blondem beim Training zu überreichen. Musste ja nicht jeder wissen, dass sich der Uchiha hat erweichen lassen. Schnell klemmte er sich das Päckchen unter den Arm und machte sich auf den Weg, da Naruto wohl nicht mehr all zu lange trainieren würde.

Naruto hatte gerade sein Training beendet, als er beschloss, das Paket von Jiraja zu öffnen. Bestimmt hatter der Perverse ihm seine ganzen Schmuddelheftchen vermacht, damit Naruto sein Sexy-No-Jutsu noch bearbeiten könnte. Als erstes widmete er sich dem Brief, da ihn dieser mehr als das Geschenk interessierte. Als er ihn aufschlug, war er überrascht, dass ihn die Schrift seines ehemaligen Meisters so berühren könnte, immerhin würde er wohl nie mehr die von Hand geschriebenen Skripte seines Lehrmeisters lesen können. Mit einem schweren Schlucken unterdrückte Naruto seine Tränen und begann zu lesen.

_Lieber Naruto,_

_wenn du das liest, bin ich schon seit einiger Zeit tot. Ich bitte dich inständig mir so etwas verantwortungsloses zu verzeihen, denn ich weiß dass ich Pain wahrscheinlich nie besiegen werde. Wenn Tsunade mir meinen letzten Wunsch an sie erfüllt hat, dann ist heute wohl dein Geburtstag. Alles Gute, Naruto. Ich hab dich wirklich ins Herz geschlossen und weiß, wenn du hart arbeitest, dann wirst du ein Hokage wie keiner vor dir! Mach mich stolz Junge und gib nie auf, dann wirst du es ganz sicher schaffen, Sasuke zurück zu bringen._

_Mit vielen Grüßen, Jiraja_

_PS: Nein, ich hab dir keine Schmuddelheftchen geschenkt. Was denkst du eigentlich von mir?_

Nun konnte der Uzumaki seine Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten. Doch es waren Tränen der Freude, da er wusste wie viel sein Meister ihm vertraute und von ihm hielt. Schnell wischte er sich die Tränen weg und begann das Päckchen zu öffnen, als er einen Falken sah, der ihm gegenüber auf einen Baumstumpf saß. Er sah so aus, als ob er etwas von den Uzumaki wollte. Verwundert hielt Naruto inne und fragte sich, ob das Tier wohl hungrig war. In diesen Moment hob der Falke von seinem Baumstumpf ab und flog auf Naruto's Kopf.

"Du wirst meine Haare ja wohl nicht für ein Nest halten, oder?" Und schon hackte der Vogel mit seinem Schnabel auf Naruto's Kopf herum. "He! Au! AUA! Das tu weh du Mistvieh! Verschwinde! Los! Autsch!" Erst nachdem Naruto wild mit seinen Armen gefuchtelt hatte, ließ der Falke von ihm ab. Er krallte sich Jirajas Paket und flog davon.

"Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein! Komm zurück! He, warte!" Panisch stürtzte der Uzumaki dem diebischen Vogel hinterher. Das blöde war nur, dass an dem Rand seines Trainingsplatzes auf den der Falke zuflog eine Schlucht war und der Blondschopf diese in seiner Panik nicht bemerkte. Erst als er den Halt verlor und auf einmal in der Luft stand.

"Ohoh...Nicht gu-Aaaaahhhhh!"

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Das klang doch nach Naruto, oder irrte sich Sasuke? Er beschleunigte seinen Schritt in die Richtung aus der der Schrei kam und fand sich am Fuße einer Klippe wieder. Als Sasuke keine weiteren Geräusche vernahm, dachte er schon er hätte sich den Schrei eingebildet, doch dann fiel ihm ein blonder Fleck in einem Busch auf. Als er sich diesem Fleck näherte, erkannte der den unverkennbaren orangenen Trainingsanzug seines Freundes.

"He, Idiot...Alles klar?" Keine Antwort.

"Sag mir bitte, dass du nicht so blöd warst und allen ernstes DA runtergefallen bist!" Keine Antwort.

"HE! ICH REDE MIT DIR DU SCHWACHHIRN!" Sasuke schüttelte Naruto -nennen wir es etwas unsanft- durch als er ihn anschrie und bekam endlich die gewünschte Antwort:

"Labsch migg hoggsch!" Naja, nicht ganz die gewünschte Antwort, aber immerhin überhaupt eine. Hatte er sich den Kopf so schlimm gestoßen, dass er nun nicht mehr normal sprechen konnte? Sasuke stoppte das durchschütteln und fragte: "Wie war das?"

"Ich hab gesagt, dass du mich los lassen solltest! Is ja nicht schlimm genug, dass ich gerade diesen Monsterhang runtergefallen bin. Nein! Herr Uchiha muss mich noch so fest durchschütteln, dass ich 'nen Drehwurm bekomme!" Wütent fixierten sich die blauen Augen des Blonden auf die schwarzen von Sasuke.

"Sorry."

Stille. Erdrückende Stille. Hatte er echt gerade-

"Hast du dich grad echt entschuldigt?" Verdammt, obwohl der Blonde den IQ einer Zwiebel hatte musste er das natürlich mitbekommen. Hätte der nicht grad an Ramen denken und somit Sasuke's peinlich Ausrutscher überhöhren können?

"Danke, hast selbst den IQ von 'ner Zwiebel." Hatte er das laut gesagt?

"Ja, hast du. Und nur zu deiner Information: Ich hab noch anderes im Kopf als Ramen." Daran zweifelte der Uchiha nun doch. Gerade fiel ihm wieder ein weshalb er gekommen war, als Naruto wohl einfiel weshalb er den Abhang runter gestürtzt war.

"Naruto, ich-"

"Verdammt! Wo ist das Miestvieh hin?"

"Mhm?"

"So ein blöder Vogel hat mir mein Paket geklaut! Das hab ich grade öffnen wollen!"

"Du meinst das, das du von Jiraja geschenkt bekommen hast?"

"Ja, genau das. Ich wollte es- Moment, woher weißt du davon?"

Und schon wieder hatte der Uchiha gesprochen bevor er nachgedacht hatte. Das passierte ihm doch sonst nicht. Vielleicht war er krank?

"Ich war vorher bei der Hokage im Büro, um meinen Bericht von der letzten Mission abzugeben und hab euch da draußen gesehen."

"Achso. Also, du hast den Vogel nich zufällig gesehen oder?" Mit großen blauen Augen voller Hoffnung starrte Naruto seinem Gegenüber in die Augen, der sich in diesen vollkommen verlor.

Hatten die Augen den Uzumakis schon immer so gestahlt? Und hat dieses blonde Haar -wenn jetzt auch mit Blättern übersäht- schon immer so seidig ausgesehen?

"Hallo? Sasuke? Noch da?" Schnell schreckte der Schwarzhaarige aus seinen Gedanken auf, die alle mit dem Bild eines bestimmten Blonden gefüllt waren.

"Ja. Nein, den hab ich nicht gesehen. Und ich wollte dir noch gerade etwas-"

"Verdammt. Wie spät ist es eigentlich?"

"Ich glaub 16 Uhr." Eigentlich passte es Sasuke nicht, immer mitten im Satz unterbrochen zu werden, doch der Uzumaki merkte das wahrscheinlich gar nicht.

"Also, Naruto. Ich wollte-"

"Schon 16 Uhr? Mist, dann muss ich jetzt gleich gehen...Aber das Paket..."

Jetzt reichte es Sasuke. Dann bekommt der Idiot das Geschenk eben nicht. Auch gut.

"Sag mal, Sasuke, kannst du mir vielleicht suchen helfen?"

Gerade wollte er ein nicht sehr nettes "NEIN!" an den Kopf des Uzumakis werfen, als er diesem wieder in die Augen sah. Der Blonde war den Tränen nahe und auch wenn er Sasuke anlächelte, konnte dieser sehen, wie verzweifelt diese Geste war. Ja, das beschrieb es wohl gut, Naruto war verzweifelt.

"Hn. Idiot." Mit diesen kalten Worten wandte sich Sasuke von Naruto ab und ging.

"Was solte das denn jetzt? Ich hab ihn doch nur gefragt. Wahrscheinlich kann er mich immernoch nicht leiden." Auch wenn er versuchte verärgert oder gleichgültig zu klingen, so konnte der Blondschopf aus seiner Stimme genau heraushören wie verletzt und traurig er war. Da es jetzt schon so spät war und er noch die Pizzen fertig machen musste, hatte er keine Zeit mehr um nach Jiraja's Geschenk zu suchen. Den Tränen nahe, machte Naruto sich auf den Weg zu seiner Wohnung.

Gerade hatte er alle Pizzen im Ofen und hatte sich geduscht und angezogen, als schon die ersten seiner Freunde kamen. Zur Feier des Tages hatte Naruto sogar seine Wohnung aufgeräumt UND alles geputzt. Sakura, Sai, Hinata und Kiba kamen als erste und während Kiba und Hinata Naruto nur freundschaftlich die Hand gaben, zerquetschte Sakura den Blonden fast und Sai versuchte es ihr gleich zu tun.

"Ähm..Sai? Ich glaube das war jetzt lange genug...NIMM DEINE HÄNDE DA SOFORT WEG!"

"Aber in dem Buch, dass ich demletzt gelesen hatte, hat der Mann das bei seiner Freundin auch gemacht..." Sai nahm seine Hände von Naruto's Po und sah seinem Freund in das hochrote Gesicht.

"Ja, Sai. Bei seiner FreundIN. Das kann man vielleicht als Paar machen..."

"Also macht dir das nichts aus, wenn Sasuke es macht?"

Stille.

Totenstille.

"Übrigens, Naruto. Wusstest du, dass Kiba jetzt endlich mit Hinata zusammen ist?"

"Was? Wirklich? Voll cool alter!" Und so hatte Sakura die Stimmung gerettet.

Jeder von Naruto's Freunden wusste, dass Naruto in Sasuke verliebt war und das es umgekehrt wahrscheinlich genauso war. Nur die beiden wussten es noch nicht. Und sie wussten auch nicht, dass ihre Freunde planten sie zu verkuppeln.

Nach und nach trafen alle Leute ein, die Naruto eingeladen hatte. Shino stand etwas abseits in einer Ecke und schien zu schmollen.

"Shino? Is irgendwas?" Kiba kam auf seinen Teamkameraden mit Hinata an der Hand zu.

"Ich glaube Naruto hatte vergessen mich einzuladen und es ist ihm erst im letzten Moment wieder eingefallen. Warum? Er hat mich erst zwei Tage vorher angesprochen. Man vergisst seine Freunde nicht."

"Ähm...Shino? Naruto hat dich somit als ersten eingeladen. Wir alle haben erst gestern erfahren, dass er heute seinen Geburtstag feiern will."

"Wirklich?"

"Ja doch. Wenn ich es dir doch sage. Nicht wahr Hinata?" Das schüchtere Mädchen nickte zur Bestätigung. Als keine Antwort von dem Aburame kam, gingen seine zwei Teamkameraden zurück zu ihren Freunden. Niemand sah an diesem Abend die Freudentränen, die der Insektennutzer vergoss.

Jeder bemerkte, dass Sasuke fehlte. Niemand sprach Naruto darauf an, der so tat, als wäre es ihm noch gar nicht aufgefallen. Das Essen kam bei allen gut an und der Nachtisch bekam von allen Seiten Lob. Es wurde viel gelacht und alle hatten Spaß, doch das Fehlen Sasukes legte sich wie eine Wolke um Naruto. Während Tsunade alle möglichen Foltermethoden im Kopf durchging, zerbrach Sakura ein Glas nach dem anderen in ihrer Wut. Wo war dieser Volltrottel? Hatte er nicht gestern noch um Rat gefragt, was er Naruto schenken sollte? Und sie hatte gedacht, er hätte sich geändert. Als es langsam gegen Mitternacht zuging, verließen immer mehr Leute die Party, da viele von ihnen am nächsten Tag noch auf Missionen gehen mussten. Letzten Endes waren nur noch Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura und Sai übrig. Sie wollten Naruto noch nicht allein lassen, da sie am meisten seinen Schmerz verstanden.

"Leute, ich will euch jetzt nicht rausschmeißen oder so, aber ich muss noch aufräumen." Er wusste genau, weshalb sie geblieben waren, doch er brauchte ihr Mitgefühl nicht. Sasuke war ihm egal. Und um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er damit gerechnet.

"Wir sind nur geblieben um dir zu helfen, auch wenn mir das eigentlich zu anstrengend ist."

"Geht ruhig. Ich war der Gastgeber, ich räume auf." Er lächelte sie breit an und es tat ihnen weh, so falsch war die Geste.

"Naruto. Bitte mach dir-"

BANG!BANG!BANG!

Das klopfen kam von der Tür.

"Bestimmt hat jemand was vergessen."

"Ich geh aufmachen." Mit diesen Worten ging Ino zur Tür, um dem Störenfried ordentlich ihre Meinung zu sagen.

Als sie die Tür geöffnet hatte, hörten die anderen nur wie sie wütent zischte und jemanden schlug.

"Au. Was soll der Scheiß?"

Naruto's Kopf schnellte hoch. War das Sasuke's Stimme. Schnell gingen die Freunde an die Tür und sahen einen zerschrammten Sasuke der sich den Arm rieb und eine wütende Ino die die Fäuste geballt hatte. Blitzschnell, so dass niemand sah wie sie sich bewegte, rannte Sakura auf Sasuke zu und rammte ihm ihre Faust in den Bauch. Der Schwarzhaarige stöhnte und hielt sich den schmerzenden Bauch. Die beiden Mädchen verließen mit einem syncronen "Hmpf." Naruto's Wohnung. Shikamaru folgte ihnen mit einem "Wie mühsam...".

Nun standen nur noch Sai, Sasuke und Naruto in dem Flur des zuletzt genannten.

"Schön, dass du doch noch kommen konntest, Uchiha.", lächelte Sai ihn an und legte einen Arm um Naruto. Der wiederrum sah aus wie ein frisch überfahrenes Eichhörnchen.

"Ja, ich wurde aufgehalten.", gab Sasuke mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zurück. Warum legte dieser Idiot seinen Arm um SASUKE'S besten Freund? Und warum wehrte sich Naruto nicht?

Sai lächelte immernoch. Kam es Sasuke nur so vor, oder war das Lachen dieses Deppen herablassend? Langsam ließ Sai jetzt sogar seinen Arm von Naruto's Schultern in Richtung seines Gesäßes gleiten. Was denkt der was der da macht?

"Iiiieck! Sai, lass das! Ich hab dir heute schonmal gesagt, dass du das nicht machen sollst!"

Der hatte Naruto echt grad am Arsch gegrabscht. Während Sasuke den beiden gegenüberstand. Gewinnend lächelte Sai Sasuke nun an.

'Tja Uchiha. Wer zuerst kommt gewinnt.' Sagten die Augen des Schwarzhaarigen, der Naruto nun noch fester an sich drückte.

Gut, jetzt reichts. So schnell, dass niemanden die Zeit zum reagieren blieb, packte der Uchiha den Anbu und warf ihn zur Tür raus. Sai rief noch ein "Tschüss Naruto, bis morgen!", ehe Sasuke ihm die Tür vor der Nase zuknallte. Er kochte vor Wut und wusste nicht mal warum.

"Alles klar? Du siehst irgendwie wütend aus..." Natürlich war er wütend. Dieser dumme Idiot hatte sich begrabschen lassen. Und Naruto's Aussage nach, schon mehrmals. Was dachte sich dieser blöde Chaot eigentlich? Immerhin gehörte er doch Sasuke!

"Dazu hab ich ja wohl auch das Recht. Warum lässt du dich von dem begrabschen? Vor meinen Augen?" Ok. Der Spruch war ja mal nur scheiße.

"Ähm...Erstens hab ich mich nich begrabschen lassen, falls es dir entgangen sein mag wie ich mich gewehrt habe. Zweitens wüsste ich gern warum dich das so stört. Immerhin Musst du ja nicht hinsehen, geschweige denn es machen."

Da hatter er wohl Recht. Warum stört es Sasuke so sehr? Warum wollte er, dass Naruto sich mehr mit ihm als mit allen anderen becshäftigt? Warum waren es Naruto's Worte, die ihm seine Fehler klar machten? Was war mit ihm los? Weshalb war alles woran der Uchiha die letzte Zeit dieser Vollidiot?

Sasuke stand Naruto schweigend gegenüber. Sein Gesicht kalt und emotionlos wie immer, doch in seinen Augen waren Verwirrung und Zweifel zu erkennen. Hatte ihn Naruto's Frage derart aus der Fassung gebracht? Langsam merkte der Blondschopf wie er müde wurde. Schweigend Nachdenken konnte der Uchiha auch bei sich selbst zu Hause.

"Sasuke, ich würde jetzt eigentlich gerne ins Bett gehen. Ich hatte einen anstrengenden Tag. Willst du nicht langsam nach Hause gehen? Warum bist du eigentlich gekommen? War irgendwas?" Unhöflich musste Naruto jetzt auch wieder nicht sein. Vielleicht brauchte der Bastard ja seine Hilfe.

"Mhm? Achso, ja klar. Hier." Sasuke griff in seine Waffentasche und zog ein etwas mitgenommen aussehendes Paket aus dieser. War das nicht-?

"Ich hab auf dem Rückweg zufällig einen Vogel gesehen, der das in den Krallen hatte. Er hat es fallen lassen und ich habs aufgefangen. Mir ist gerade eben erst wieder eingefallen, dass ich es dir vielleicht zurückbringen sollte." Sasuke sagte das alles zwar so, als ob es rein zufällig passiert wäre, doch die Schrammen und Kratzer ließen auf einen echten Kampf zwischen Sasuke und Büschen, Bäumen, Sträuchern und vor allem dem Falken schließen. Deshalb war er so spät gekommen. Er hatte bis gerade eben das Geschenk, welches Naruto so wichtig war, gesucht.

Ehe der Blonde eigentlich merkte was er da tat, fiel er seinem besten Freund um die Arme.

"Danke, Sasuke! Vielen, vielen Dank!" Der Uchiha erstarrte und schnell ließ Naruto ihn wieder los.

"Ähm...Sorry. Weiß nicht was da gerade über mich gekommen ist." Rot wie eine Tomate und wieder hell wach wandte Naruto sich von seinem Freund ab.

"Möchtest du vielleicht doch noch bleiben? Immerhin ist deine Portion vom Essen noch übrig und du kannst auch hier übernachten wenn du magst. Ist ja schon ziemlich spät."

"Hn. Von mir aus."

Schnell wärmete Naruto das Essen für Sasuke auf. Auch wenn dieser versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass ihm das Essen schmeckte, so konnte Naruto dies deutlich in den Augen seines Teamkollegen lesen.

Das Essen war fantastisch. Besonders die Tomatensuppe. Doch kein Wort würde der Uchiha darüber verlieren. Sein Stolz ließ dies nicht zu. Doch wohin hatte sein Stolz ihn bis jetzt gebracht? Als Naruto ihn umarmt hat war er SO kurz davor gewesen ihn einfach auch zu umarmen. Der Blonde war so süß gewesen wie er sich gefreut hatte. Warum Sasuke ihn für süß hielt? Na weil er sich Hals über Kopf in seinen besten Freund verliebt hatte. Natürlich dachte er nur an Naruto und natürlich war er eifersüchtig auf Sai gewesen. Naruto sollte eben nur ihn beachten, deshalb hat er auch eine echte Odyssee auf sich genommen um das Paket von Jiraja zurück zu bringen. Dieses blöde Falkenvieh wollte es dann auch nicht zurückgeben und hat sich mit Sasuke einen echten Kampf geliefert. Fünf Kunai, sieben Shuriken und zwei Briefbomben waren nötig gewesen um den Vogel zu eliminieren.

Und nur sein blöder Stolz war schuld daran, dass er sich zurückgehalten hat, um Naruto bloß nicht zu umarmen. Der dachte jetzt wieder, dass Sasuke ihn hasst und deshalb wird der Schwarzhaarige nie mit dem Blonden zusammenkommen.

Doch noch hatte er ein Ass im Ärmel. Eine letzte Chance Naruto für sich zu gewinnen.

"Naruto?"

"Mhm?"

"Hier. Für dich." Unter seinem Oberteil zog Sasuke sein Geschenk für Naruto hervor und überreichte es diesem.

Sasuke hielt Naruto ein kleines Päcken hin, das er gerade unter seinem Oberteil hervorgezogen hatte. Er nahm es entgegen und sah den Schwarzhaarigen an, der nur nickte. Schnell öffnete Naruto sein Gecshenk und bemerkte, dass sein Herz schneller als gewöhnlich zu schlagen schien. In dem Päckchen war ein kleiner, orangener Plüschfuchs gewesen. Warum schenktem ihm alle Leute immer was mit Füchsen? Sollte das vielleicht heißen, dass sie ihn trotz des Kyûbis akzeptierten? Oder passten Füchse einfach zu ihm? Vielleicht wegen den Schnurrhaar-ähnlichen Strichen auf seinen Wangen oder weil seine Lieblingsfarbe Orange war? Er hatte keine Ahnung, aber er mochte es. Ehe er wiedre etwas tat was er bereuen würde, wandte er sich zu Sasuke und sah diesen unsicher an. Sollte er sich nur bedanken oder durfte er etwas weitergehen?

Der Uchiha sah ihn ebenfalls an, wurde etwas rosa und wies mit einer Kopfbewegung darauf hin, dass Naruto ihn umarmen dürfe. Ebenfalls rosa auf den Wangen, ging der Blonde auf ihn zu und nahm ihn fest in seine Arme. Er vergrub seinen Kopf in Sasuke's Schulter und flüsterte ein leises "Danke."

"Alles gute zum Gebutstag, du Niete."

Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, merkten sie beide, dass sich etwas zwischen ihnen geändert hatte. Das Gefühl der Leere, das Naruto heute Morgen noch empfunden hatte, war weg und nun wusste er auch, was es war. Er hatte sich in Sasuke verliebt. Und da dieser seine Gefühle zu erwiedern schien, fühlte sich Naruto nicht mehr so einsam und ungeliebt.

Er sah Sasuke wieder in die Augen und verlor sich in diesen. Erst als Sasuke sich mit geschlossenen Augen nach vorne beugte, schlug auch der Blonde seine Augen zu und genoss die Lippen seines Freundes auf seinen eigenen. Es war ein zarter, liebevoller Kuss -denn sie hatten ja gerade erst ihre Gefühle zueinander entdeckt- und dennoch löste er eine Hitzewelle in Naruto aus. Er wollte mehr und Sasuke auch. Langsam öffneten sie ihre Münder und berührten mit ihrer Zungenspitze die, des jeweils anderen. Das alles war noch volkommen neu für sie und trotzdem schienen sie zu wissen was sie tun mussten.

Als sie sich abermals voneinander lösten, war Naruto rot wie eine Tomate -scheint zu einer Gewohnheit geworden zu sein- und Sasuke sah auch ziemlich zerstreut aus.

"Naruto...ich denke ich habe mich vielleicht in dich verliebt."

" 'Ich denke ich hab mich vielleicht in dich verliebt.' Das ist ja wohl die blödeste Art und Weise so was zu sagen."

"Dann mach's doch besser du Niete!"

"Gerne Bastard!" Zwar war Naruto groß im Töne spucken, dich wie sollte er Sasuke denn jetzt seine Gefühle gestehen, ohne blöd zu klingen?

"Ok...War vielleicht doch nicht so blöd." Gerettet. Naruto war wohl doch ein Genie :)

"Ich will trotzdem, dass du es auch sagst."

Verdammt seist du Welt und alle die sie bevölkern!

"Ähm..also..ich...l-liebe..äh..dich..vi-vielleicht..auch...Aber nur vielleicht..."

Langsam aber sicher fragte sich Naruto ob jemand vielleicht ein "sieh-aus-wie-eine-Tomate-no-Justu" auf ihn angewandt hatte.

Sasuke grinste daraufhin nur und sah auf die Uhr.

"Ich denke, ich sollte vielleicht doch hier übernachten. dann kann ich dir morgen beim Aufräumen helfen. Als Entschädigung dafür, dass ich zu spät gekommen bin."

Naruto nickte als die Uhr gerade zur Mitternachtsstunde schlug.

"Was ist jetzt eigentlich in den Paket von Jiraja? Immerhin hab ich mir dafür den Arsch aufgerissen..."

"Ich dachte es sei dir 'zufällig' in die Hände gefallen?"

" Zufällig ist ein vielseitig definierbares Wort..."

"Natürlich."

Naruto nahm das Paket auf den Schoß und öffnte den Deckel. Als er hineinsah wurde sein Gesicht ganz blass ehe es zu seiner neuen Lieblingsfarbe Tomatenrot wurde.

"Und?"

"Vielleicht sollte ich erst in ein paar Jahren wieder reinschauen...Meine armen Augen!"

"Was ist den drin?"

"Glaub mir, manchmal ist es besser nicht alles zu wissen."

Mit diesen Worten verschloss der Uzumaki das Paket wieder und stellte es in eine Ecke.

"Kommst du mit ins Bett?"

"Das kling als wären wir ein altes Ehepaar."

"Idiot! Dann schlaf halt auf dem Sofa! Mir doch egal." So ein blöder #*~#^°xy...

"Naru~ Willst du mich wirklich auf dem kalten, harten Sofa schlafen lassen?"

Am nächsten Morgen -oder eher Mittag- wachte Sasuke als erster wieder auf. Nachdem er mit Naruto's Haaren gespielt hatte -die waren wirklich so weich und seidig wie sie aussahen- stand er auf um die Wohnung aufzuräumen. Danch machte er Frühstück und ging duschen. Als Naruto immernoch schlief als er aus dem Bad zurückkam, beschloss er ihn zu wecken. Er wollte Naruto nämlich etwas fragen bevor er ging.

"Naruto?"

*grummelgrummel*

"He, Naruto!" 'Leichtes' Schütteln der Schultern.

*sabbergrummelsabber* "Mhmmm...Ramen~ "

"NARUTO DU SCHLAFSACK!"

"Woahhh! Was' los? Wo Feind sein?"

Is der bekloppt? Der träumt von Ramen und wenn man ihn weckt denkt er, er wär auf einem Schlachtfeld. Wo ist der Uchiha da nur hineingeraten?

"Hey. Ich wollt dich noch fragen bevor ich gehe."

"Mhm? Ach Sasuke, du bist es...WAS IS GOTTES NAMEN TUST DU IN MEINER WOHNUNG?"

Hand meets Stirn.

"Ok. Versuch mal dein Zwiebelhirn zu nutzen und dich an gestern zu erinnern..."

Man konnte förmlich die Zahnräder in Naruto's Kopf arbeiten sehen. Hoffentlich war das jetzt nicht zu viel für ihn.

"Oh. Ich erinner mich." Hochroter Naruto guckt leicht entnervten Sasuke an.

"Schön. Nun meine Frage: Möchtest du es deinen Freunden schon sagen? Oder noch nicht?"

"Nee...ich denke dass ich es ihnen sage."

"Gut..Und noch etwas. Ich hab in das Pakt von Jiraja geguckt. Wir haben noch eine Menge vor uns." Fies grinste Sasuke den Blonden an, der der Ohnmacht nahe schien.

"Verlass sofort mein Haus du perverse Sau!"

"Verlass sofort mein Haus du perverse Sau!"

Kakashi stand vor Naruto's Tür. Hatte der es jetzt mit ihm? Aber er war doch noch gar nicht in Naruto's Haus und eine Sau war er auch nicht -gut pervers war er schon- also konnte er ihn doch nicht meinen.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Haustür und ein pervers grinsender Sasuke lief in Kakashi's Arme.

"Ach so. Also bist du mit der perversen Sau gemeint. Gut zu wissen."

"Hn." Kurz, knapp, Uchiha.

"Hallo Kakashi-sensei. Is' irgendwas? Haben sie gestern etwas vergessen?"

"Gestern? Ich war gestern gar nicht bei dir. Ich bin heute extra früh gekommen um nicht zu spät zu deiner Party zu erscheinen. Ich hab mir nämlich vorgenommen ab sofort pünktlich-"

"Sein Geburtstag war gestern." Kakashi's Herz bekam einen Riss.

"Hab gar nicht gemerkt, dass Sie gefehlt haben." Und noch einen Riss.

"War auch so lustig. Glaube nicht, dass es überhaupt einer bemerkt hat." Mit diesen Worten sprang Kakashi's Herz in tausend Teile.

"Wie auch immer. Bis später Idiot"

"Tschüss Bastard."

Niemand beachtete den Grauhaarigen der wie geschockt vor der geschlossenen Tür stand.


End file.
